The Last Few Years
by Jokerboy719
Summary: Theres a mysterious person who stole Jorgon's big, mighty wand is causing making the fairies 2 Years left to live. Now Timmy must save everyone from the end of Faiiy world. Read all the chapters to understand more
1. The Beginning

The Fairy Odd Parents

The last few years

Chapter 1: The beginning of the problem

(Timmy wakes up one morning January 1 first to be exact)

(Alarm is blaring) (Chip skylark's music is playing real loud)

Timmy: What time is it … AHHH!!! Its 12:00 PM I missed school!

Cosmo: Well who cares school is for nerds.

Wanda: No Cosmo School is for the people who want something with their life.

Cosmo: Well look at me I missed school all my life and look at meeeeee!!!!!! I am the smartest person in the world.

(Inside Timmy's Mind)

Timmy's Mind: "When will they shut up"?

Cosmo: Well excuse me Miss Wand-

Timmy: Stop It I can't stand the never ending fights

Timmy's Dad: Well hello Timmy I see you have you're floating friends are here but, Timmy Vicky's here

(Echoing all over the world the words Vicky's here).

Boats are sinking, the Great Wall of China creaks, and homes are ripped in half.

Timmy: But Dad Were will you be

Timmy's Mom: hunny don't worry we will be at the movies all-

Timmy's Dad: Day With the Dinkleburg's!!

Timmy: But I need you today

Timmy's Parents: Goodbye Timmy We Love You.

(Timmy's parents leave)

Vicky: Hi Twerp you should go to bed RIGHT NOW

Timmy: But its only 12:10

Vicky: Well Then GO TO SLEEP

(Vicky leaves)

Cosmo: Well then Timmy what do you want to do

Wanda: I think that-

(Big poof of dust appears)

Hello Cosmo, Hello Wanda

Wanda: its Gergon Von Strangle

Gorgon: Yes Wanda Its me we have got a problem. A big problem little Timmy Turner I need you're help I have noticed that my big wand has gone missing and I can't do anything without it.

Timmy: You want me to get a wand am I you're slave?

Wanda: Yea when did we become you're doormats?

Cosmo: I am a Doormat yea I am the happiest fairy in the universe.

Gorgon: well we have got a bigger problem all the Fairies will be forever gone in about 2 years sys the message I got this morning. When the ball drops 2 years from now we are DOOMED.

Timmy: What No Godparents how can this be.

Wanda: Yea what about us what will end for us

Cosmo: In dust duh I have experienced this before.

Gorgon: before I got a message from an unknown person but it states my wand in it.

Unknown: Hello fellow man or woman who is listening right now there is an urgent message I need to you something I stole Gorgons Gig wand and oh yea it slipped my mind I have a 2 year deal now in 2 years all the fairies will die! So if you want to play hero then try I got backup! So-

Gorgon: It ends their so will you help.

Cosmo: Why aren't I on the tape?

Wanda: Who will do this to us fairies?

Timmy: So How can I help there are other fairies around.

Gorgon: Well there are no others it's just Wanda, Cosmo, and me. There is one more thing I need to show you before I go this letter from the tape maker. It's addressed to Timmy Turner.

Timmy: I want to read it!!

Gorgon: Well ok then but good luck

(Paper Fly from air)

(Goals fly from air)

(Poof of dust appears)

Timmy: Well there is only 2 goals: 1) Find wand. 2) Defeat evil dower.

Wanda: Timmy look there is a letter on the ground.

Cosmo: Yea lets read the letter.

Timmy,

Dear Unknown person Cosmo Wanda Gorgon

I understand that someone gave this to you. But you herd you're biggest Journey has began I am expecting you for the final battle. So are you ready for the rest of the fairy world before it disappears. Oh yea I forgot when you're parents left they left to me so…You better be ready for something like this MR. Turner, Timmy Turner you got 2 years left little boy so get snappy. I am waiting!

From: Your friend ha he he he  
P.S.: We Got you're friends ha ha ha.

Timmy: What the who thinks they can play such a game with me.

Cosmo: Ha I heard game what kind? Am I in it?

Wanda: No Cosmo not you!!! You are not in it. It is a game, a mystery game! Come on we should go and begin this big journey.

(Screams coming from out the window)

Timmy: Oh no what was that

Read on… on Chapter 2


	2. Screams for help

The Fairy Odd Parents

The last few years

Chapter 2: The calls for help!!

(The last we saw Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda their was a cry for help)

(Screams coming from out the window)

Timmy: Oh no what was that?

(Screaming continues this time louder)

Timmy: We should go find out what the entire ruckus is.

Wanda: I think it's downstairs.

Vicky: Come here you brat I only want to TALK!!!!!

Tootie: (Screaming) help me (stops running) Hi Timmy!

Vicky: TIMMY! A new target comes here.

Timmy: AHHH I wish I were out of this house.

(Poof of dust appears Timmy leaves house) (Timmy appears in school)

Cosmo: Hey look school the first place on this map I found

Wanda: What map Cosmo?

Timmy: Can I SEE this "Map"!

Cosmo: Ok here you go!

Timmy: Wow a magical map! First was my house, then my school, and then it's crossed out.

Wanda: Come on lets go we have no time talking like this

(Runs inside school)

Timmy: Why is it so empty? These halls are so empty why?

Wanda: Lets find out!

Mr. Crocker: HELLO TIMMY TURNER! Why are you the only one in CLASS?

Timmy: I would ask the same where did they go?

(Screams for Timmy)

Help Timmy Help!!!

Timmy: That sounds like TRIXIE TANG wait I'm coming!

Mr. Crocker: No you are not The NEW PRINCIPAL said to make sure that TIMMY TURNER does not leave school grounds!!!

(Intercom turns on)

Deep Voice: Hello Timmy Turner I have been expecting you I knew you would have come to save "Fairy World" real smart Timmy in a moment Trixie Tang will go to my lair.

Timmy: Who do you think you are?

Wanda: HEY HELPPPPPP

Timmy: Wandaaaaaaaaaa

Cosmo: Rice puddingggggg

Mr. Crocker: HA HA I knew it you do have-

(Mr. Crocker disappears)

Timmy: Come on why did they do this to me I WILL find this person but now this has turned personal!

Janitor: Kid why are you talking to yourself

Timmy: can you show me the way out?

Janitor: Yea I guess kid down the hall to the left then make a right the door is there.

Timmy: Ok thanks have a nice day.

(Timmy leaves School)

Chet: Hi this is Chet you Betcha with some urgent news Help I am being taken away I was told to scream HELP TIMMY TURNER! We will be right back.

(Chet was taken away)

Timmy: Why is everybody screaming my name? I know I will go to my friend's Chester and AJ'S house. They should know what to do.

(Timmy quickly runs to AJ'S house)

Timmy: AJ hurry up I want to tell you something AJ!

AJ: Timmy is that you? Help! There is someone in here with a bag and He is floating.

Timmy: Wait AJ I am comm.-

(AJ disappears in a flash person disappears)

Timmy: AJ where did you go? Wait I still have Chester! Chester I am coming!

(Timmy runs to Chester's house)

Timmy: Chester are you there?

Chester: Help Timmy I am being attacked by some guy with wheels.

Timmy: Wheels what wheels I don't know anyone with wheels.

Chester: He calls him self S-

(Chester Is Gone)

Timmy: Who is next here um?

Jorgen: Little Timmy Turner I need to tell something to you're Godparents. Cosmo, And Wanda where are they?

Timmy: (starts to cry) They are gone the unknown person took them.

Jorgen: Don't cry little Timmy you will find them

Timmy: No everyone is gone my friends and family are gone.

Jorgen: Timmy Turner you will find them don't worry.

Timmy: Are you sure?

Jorgen: Just follow the map you found it should soon lead to the person who did this to you.

Timmy: Ok you are right I will find this person and save the world & Fairy World!

Jorgen: Ok but I need to keep control over Fairy World.

(Jorgen goes back)

Timmy: Wait what control? Huh this map tells me to go to the library. So I find every body. And save the world I got 2 years. So I guess I begin my lone journey

Read chapter 3….


	3. The map following

The Fairy Odd Parents

The Last Few Years

Ch3: Time to follow the map

(Last time Timmy lost his Godparents, His friends, and part of his heart to continue) (We follow him on his journey to fight back)

Timmy: Huh this map tells me to go to the library. So I find every body. And save the world I got 2 years. So I guess I begin my lone journey. Alone!

Timmy: Well here it is the library the safest place in the world.

(To the left of Timmy lies signs that says Keep out Violators will be shot, etc) Timmy enters

Timmy: Ok what do I need to be here for? I just wonder of what these people got in store for me!

(Foot Steps approach)

Timmy: Ahhhh who are you?

Liberian: Hello would you like to purchase a book? Buy 2 get 1 free!

Timmy: Oh I need a book on magic maps. Do you have any?

Liberian: Yea down the aisle to the left okay?

Timmy: Thanks miss I will look.

(Finds A rats in spats, Jason and the pussycats, Moby Duck, Tarzan lord of the drapes, And tom Sawer)

Timmy: I remember these books from a couple of months ago. Wow none on the magic maps. Maybe its here

(Pulls out Fairies are real by Denzell Crocker)

Timmy: Wow a book about my (whispers) fairies wow I am in it to! Um I will hide this book from the public!!!

(Steps are approaching)

Elmer: Hi Timmy how are you today sniff I'm doing well

Timmy: I am actuactly happy to see you how are you still here?

Elmer: Here? People are missing I have not noticed I have been here since 12:00 yesterday.

Timmy: Elmer do you have a life?

Elmer: Yea I do I talk to myself all day and then to my boil the next.

Timmy: Do you know anyone who is still here in DimmsDale?

Elmer: Ok I saw principal Waxaplax earlier on today cleaning her car after she gave her principal job away to a man with blond hair.

Timmy: Where is she?

Elmer: Driving to the cake n bacon.

Timmy: Ok thanks I will go there now!

(Door Slams No one can leave)

Timmy: the doors are closed! How? Why would she do this to me?

Elmer: Help Timmy (Disappears)

Timmy: Wait Elmer I am coming my friend where did you go?

Liberian: I know where he went through the window near the entrance.

Timmy: Thanks lady it's been nice speaking to you.

(Lady disappears)

Timmy: I want to know the truth of what happened to this area (leaves area)

(Smoke appears)

Jorgen: Hello Timmy Turner how is the journey so far?

Timmy: Crappy everyone has gone

Jorgen: There is something I need to tell you-

Timmy: Well want to know something I can't do it to many people have gone missing.

Jorgen: Listen I need to leave I will see you later.

Timmy: Ok goodbye Jorgen I will see you in 2 weeks.

(Smoke Appears)

Timmy: Well I still got a few years to solve this problem.

Waxaplax: Ohhh hello Mr. Turner how are you?

Timmy: not good I have had a really bad day and want to be left alone ok? Please! If you disappear then I will be as upset as I am now

Waxaplax: Ok Timmy I will see you soon

(Disappears)

Timmy: Are you kidding another one gone.

(Silent Footsteps Approach)

Timmy: AHHHHHHHH

(Smack with crowbar)

1 year 10 months later

Read on to chapter 4


	4. The enemies

The Fairy Odd Parents

The last few years

Ch4: The enemies

In the last chapter our hero Timmy Turner was hit with a crowbar and dragged to his destination. 1 year and 10 months later we continue the story…

Unknown: Wake up Timmy we need you're help

Timmy: (wakes up) huh hello who are you? Why can't I move? Where am I?

Remy: Hello Timmy how are you doing. Its been a while so lets get our self's comfortable now.

Timmy: Remy I knew you were a part of this!

Remy: A part of what taking care of all the fairies expect wandisimo and I will become a fairy

Timmy: Who else was in this? Mr. who cares a plenty!

Remy: Oh you will be able to see all of them in a matter of minutes

Timmy: Why would you do this to us? I have had enough of you and soon you will be put out of misery

Remy: Ok then I will let you out of these chains.

(Timmy falls to ground)

Remy: What do you want to see first family, friends, or my evil dower partners?

Timmy: I want to see you're "Friends"!

Remy: With pleasure! Oh boys little Timmy turner wants to see you.

Timmy: oh my god its it's (sees Vicki, doctor Crocker, Francis, A pyramid cat, Super bike, Super toilet, Wandisimo, Darth Laser, Gary (The evil/cool side of Timmy), Nega-chin, All 2,000,000 anti fairies)

Remy: This time is no game I have no patience for you turner. Now you have to be godparent less by December thirty first when the ball drops.

Gary: Hey Tim-Tim Its Gary the one you stuck in you're mind now you will be trapped in hell for the rest of eternity!!!

Timmy: I did not mean it, you you should of not have turned evil like that.

Remy: Spare me you're lies you have captured, defeated, have destroyed all of us. Now Its time for you to pay now for you it is you're turn!

Timmy: What do I have to do to stop all of this from happening?

Remy: Well you have to admit you're most shocking secret to everybody in Dimmsdale or you will be parent less trust ME!

Timmy: Remy I want to see my family now.

Remy: Yes ok now scram before I change my mind!

(Timmy runs into next room he turns and sees his parents)

Timmy: Mom, Dad

Timmy's Parents: Timmy!!!!!

Timmy: (crying) oh I missed you guy's so much I missed not having you both or Cosmo, and Wanda.

Timmy's mom: Who is Wanda?

Timmy: Oh um no one

Timmy's Dad: is she you're girl friend

Timmy: NO (Whispers) I want Trixie Tang.

Timmy's mom: What was that Timmy?

Timmy: Oh nothing… I will be right back ok!

Timmy's Parents: Ok Timmy but hurry we need to talk ok!

(Timmy runs to Remy and asks the following question)

Timmy: Where are Cosmo and Wanda?

Remy: Wandisimo talk to this parrot and shut him up or I WILL!

(Jorgons wand appears from the ground and lights up)

Timmy: You are the one who took Jorgons wand and you caused this all to happen.

Remy: Listen to me little boy I have had enough of this be grateful you are still alive.

Timmy: SO ARE YOU!

Remy: How about this we settle this 1 on 1 on New Years Eve.

Timmy: ok I win I get Cosmo and Wanda + Jorgons wand. And you disappear forever

Remy: And If I win you loose you're godparents and forever be my slave and can't say no to what I have to say!

Timmy: good it's settled so I will be seeing you 1 on 1 in 2 months-

Remy: But until then YOU and you're Friends will be my slaves until then.

Gary: Wait what about the rest of us "Remy" why are we not in this battle?

Remy: Oh Gary um… you are in it with everyone else can join.

Timmy: Wait one second more then 2,000,000 then you against me alone no.

Remy: Ok then you get to choose up to two people to help battle with you. Happy now?

Timmy: Yes and we get one wish for free from you anything and I choose who I want in battle!

Remy: Got it Turner you can have that request and the other one too.

Timmy: I want you too sign this contract stating what I just said

Remy: Ok turner anything for you (Signs the whole contract) ok now leave you have no further bisness being here.

Timmy: Have some fun before we have ours!

Remy: I want him to be surveillance at all times got it

Nega-Chin: With Pleasure I have the perfect Disguise. Hi I'm Doug dimmadome.

Remy: good now go! We don't have enough time. This battle will begin.

To be continued…


End file.
